


Praise you

by Sardon



Series: Sardon's stories [5]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardon/pseuds/Sardon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie just has to praise James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise you

_We've come a long long way together._

From the moment when detective Sergeant James Hathaway was standing a few meters away from him after their first case working together , Robbie knew that with a couple of tricky situations ahead of them that James Hathaway would make a good Sergeant and an even better inspector.

_Through the hard times and the good._

Robbie had stood by James through the whole time of working with each other despite the difficult times that they had faced together.

But those difficult times had in the long run made Robbie and James’s friendship stronger.

_I have to celebrate you baby._

Carefully pouring the smooth red wine into the wine glass, James handed Robbie his glass before making a toast to finally solving their latest exhausting case.

This was one of those rare moments where Robbie could appreciate the true personality of his colleague and friend without the worry of a next murder victim or rushing around trying to figure out clues to catch the killer.

However right now all Robbie wanted to do was sit back, relax and embrace the calm atmosphere that the moment had brought.

_I have to praise you like I should._

The following day is spent chilling out on the sofa, drinking beer while laughing at each other’s jokes and chatting about nothing in particular.

Towards the beginning of the evening Robbie’s affection for James starts to show more as he entwines his hand in James’s. 

Stroking James’s cheek and whispering in his ear about how much he means to Robbie makes James smile. The wider he smiles the more joy Robbie feels radiating out of James’s simple gesture. 

Before they call it a night the two men have a long comforting snuggle. James in particular enjoying the warmth that Robbie was more than willing to provide without asking for much in return.

Although if he was to ask for anything, the only thing he would ask of James would be to never hold anything back from him as he would always love and praise his James for as long as he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> The words in italics are the lyrics of Praise you by fat boy slim.


End file.
